Identical
by Naoto Tatsumi
Summary: Matthew Williams has just transferred into a new school, and all he really wants to do is stay out of trouble. That can be kind of hard, though, when he has a look-a-like, Alfred Jones, who loves to start and end it. AmeCan, with some GerIta & FrUk
1. Chapter 1, Section 1 Alfred

Title: Identical

Rating: T (Though later chapters may become M for smut)

Pairings/Characters: Mostly AmericaxCanada, with some ItalyxGermany and FrancexUK... And whatever else I end up throwing in there

Warnings: AU, human names used, possibility of OOC-ness

Description: Matthew Williams has just transferred into a new school, and all he really wants to do is stay out of trouble. That can be kind of hard, though, when he has a look-a-like, Alfred Jones, who loves to start (and end) trouble.

Authors notes: Before we begin, I would like to explain a few things. First off, this is gonna be written... Kinda weirdly. Each chapter is gonna be split into sections, and each section is gonna be written from the point of view of a different character. The same event will be going on in each section, you'll just be seeing different sides of that event. Also, the characters won't always be the same (though I'm pretty sure America and Canada will be in every chapter). Also, this is gonna be long as all hell. Just preparing you for that.

Chapter 1, Section 1

Alfred-

Alfred F Jones was good at a lot of things. Sports for one thing. He was known around the campus for being incredibly strong, too. He even won the school eating contest three years in a row. However, if you were to ask someone any one thing that he was good at, specifically, it would probably be pissing people off.

He didn't exactly mean to do it. He just had that effect on people.

A lot of people.

It definitely didn't help that he was impulsive and rarely thought before he spoke, and he would say incredibly rude things without ever realizing he was offending anyone.

Despite that, though, he was a pretty good guy. He was a loyal friend, had an abnormally strong sense of justice, and he had a habit of standing up for people he'd never even met before. If there was any one thing he really hated, it was bullies.

So there he was, sitting in the library nearly an hour after the final bell had rung, waiting for something, _anything_, to happen (what's a guy to do when there's nothing exciting going on?), when he heard someone crying in the hallway. Jumping out of his seat, he ran to the source of the noise to find Feliciano, a small, rather girly Italian student sitting on the floor cradling his knee.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you? I'll punch them in the spleen!" Alfred balled his hands into fists, eyes darting around the otherwise empty hallways for some sort of invisible assassin who specialized in kicking people in the shins.

"O-oh, no! I just... Uh... Well, I tripped..." the smaller boy whimpered, rubbing his knee, tears still in his eyes. Alfred examined the scene in front of him before, relaxing, letting out a deep, almost disappointed sigh.

"Uuugh, you serious? I though I was gonna have to fight someone..." He groaned, leaning against the wall. "You're so hopeless... Crying that loudly over falling?" Alfred rubbed the back of his head, sighing once again. He didn't have anything against Feliciano, per say, but he did have a problem with Ludwig, the hulking German teen that Feliciano often followed behind. The two had a sort of strange rivalry going on.

"Hey! That's mean!" the Italian whined just as another figure rounded the corner.

"Hey, Feliciano, did you want spaghetti or...?" The man paused, taking in the scene in front of him.

"Ah! Ludwig! You're back! My kneeeeeee, it huuuuurts!" Feliciano began crying again, this time even harder then before, "And he was being mean to meeeeeeee!"

The German teens eyes narrowed at Alfred, who immediately straightened up.

"...Jones? What did you do?" Ludwig growled, taking a step forward.

"Don't look at me like that, ya brute. He hurt himself!" Ludwig scowled, obviously convinced that Alfred had hurt Feliciano in some sort of personal attack, and that pissed Alfred off. He never lied, and people who called him a liar were usually in for a fight. "Maybe if you kept a better eye on him? It's pretty obvious he can't do anything without his boyfriend there to protect him!" Alfred scoffed angrily, straightening himself up.

This remark made Ludwig visibly recoil, his face turning a deep red as he glanced down at the smaller teen still cradling his knee on the floor before jerking his eyes back to Alfred.

"Alright! Now you're going to die!" He charged at Alfred, a combination of rage and embarrassment obscuring his face. In his current situation, Alfred realized he probably should not have picked a fight with Ludwig, of all people, and took off in the other direction.

Anyone watching probably thought the entire scene was a little silly; Feliciano was running behind Ludwig, begging him not to kill anyone, though Ludwig ignored him and continued after Alfred, who was leading the pack by a good couple of yards. Somewhere along the lines, they'd also picked up Kiku, a Japanese student and good friend of both Feliciano and Ludwig, who had joined Feliciano in begging Ludwig to stop the madness.

As Alfred rounded one of the corners, he slammed shoulders into another student. He only caught a passing glance, but it looked to be a girl, a little shorter than him, with gold hair to about her chin. As bad as he felt for shoving her, he was quite sure stopping meant death, so he yelled a few apologies over his shoulder and sharply turned into the courtyard. He continued running for another minute or so before realizing he no longer heard the rest of his parade following behind him. Despite how fast he was running and for how long, he was hardly out of breath, but he stopped for a moment anyways. He shoved his hands in his pockets, pivoting on his heel triumphantly as he was ready to leave for home when he realized his pockets were abnormally empty.

Shuffling through all of his pockets, he quickly came to the realization that his wallet was gone. "Dammit! My license is in there... I need that to get home..." He growled, checking himself one more time. Reluctantly, he faced the fact that he'd probably dropped it when he bumped into that girl, and he'd have to go back for it. He once again took off, this time in the direction he'd just come from. Hopefully, they'd gone to search for him in another part of the school and he'd be able to get the where he'd dropped his wallet and get out before they came back.

As he rounded the corner, though, he was shocked to see Ludwig was just standing there, Feliciano and Kiku standing behind him, yelling at him to stop whatever he was doing. Alfred was about to run back and hide behind the corner when he realized exactly what Ludwig was doing.

He was holding the girl that Alfred had bumped into a good 6 inches off the ground by her collar, yelling at her pretty intensely. Though he couldn't exactly make out anything that was being said, Alfred was pretty sure he heard Kiku yelling something about 'that not being him'.

Unable to stand by and watch, Alfred marched toward the group, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a pair of brown leather gloves.

"So, you can't catch me, and you decide to pick on an innocent passerby? And a girl at that! That's just not right!" He yelled, catching the attention of the entire group. Ludwig looked totally shocked, eyes turning from the girl, to Alfred, back to the girl, and back to Alfred once again before he dropped her. She crumpled to the floor, grabbing her throat and choking, the sound making Alfred even angrier.

"L-ludwig-san! Come on, let's just go!" Kiku urged, backing away from Alfred and motioning to Feliciano to do the same. Ludwig, still dumbfounded by whatever had just happened, just stared at the floored student. He finally snapped to, but by then it was too late; Alfred was already practically on top of him, driving a fist hard into his gut. No matter how tough the German was, one punch with that much force sent him to his knees. Alfred was known throughout the school as 'Superman', because of his absurd physical strength (as well as his obsession with superheroes), and it was rather well known that one punch could KO almost anyone, even more so when he was mad.

Out of sheer willpower, as well as some help from Feliciano and Kiku, the three retreated back to the library, Feliciano crying out something about how scary the American could be when he was mad.

Alfred sighed, releasing the tension he'd built up, and flashed his infamous Hollywood grin at the girl on the floor, who was still grasping at her throat. "You all... Right...?" As soon as their eyes met, Alfred pieced together at least a bit of what had just happened.

"...Whoa." The two stared at each-other for a minute, "Dude... You look _just like me!_" Alfred breathed, absolutely dumbfounded. "Well... Just like me, but... Girlier."

This statement made the girls face go red and she diverted her eyes to the lockers lining the opposite wall, "Er, what do you...?" Whatever she was about to say was cut off by Alfred grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet.

They were almost the exact same height, Alfred noted, but her physique was over-all smaller... Which made sense, Alfred though.

"Wow, you're like my long-lost twin or something! But... Can twins be, like one guy and one girl? Yeah, I'm pretty sure they can be..."

"Uh, but the thing is..."

"OH MY GOD, what if we really are twins? That would be SO COOL! I've always kinda wanted a sister!"

"But I'm not—"

"I need to bring you to my place! Iggy HAS to see this! Oh, yeah, what's your name? I probably should have asked that first, huh?"

She shuffled a bit, backing up a few steps, "Uh... Matthew?"

There was a pause for a minute.  
"...That's a weird name for a girl."

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you... I'm uh... Not a girl..."


	2. Chapter 1, Section 2 Ludwig

Chapter 1, Section 2

Ludwig-

"Luddy~ Can we get some pasta~?" Feliciano skipped along the hall in his usual bubbly manner, just a few paces ahead of his larger counterpart. Ludwig sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Feliciano, we just ate less then an hour ago... How can you possibly eat so much and manage to stay so small...?" At this the small Italian boy in front of him turned on his heel and continued to walk backwards, keeping that pep in his step that always managed to baffle Ludwig.

"I just like food~" He smiled, "So can we?"

Ludwig shook his head again, allowing a bit of a smile to form, "How about this, I'll go get us something to eat while you get to the library. We really have to study, and I'm sure the librarian won't mind us eating there. It is after school hours, and we are best friends with Kiku..."

"Oh yeah, Kiku is the head of the library club, huh?"

"It's not really a library club, I would say it's more like a volunteer group..." Ludwig shook his head, "Anyways, I'll head to the cafeteria. Meet me there, alright?" Feliciano nodded and skipped off, rounding the corner before Ludwig could even get started in the opposite direction.

He made his way back from the direction they'd come. He knew the main school cafeteria would be closed, but the campus also had a few chain restraints set up in the cafeteria area, and it could be assumed those would still be open. About halfway there, though, he realized that he had no idea what Feliciano had wanted aside from 'pasta', which for the Italian, could mean any number of thins. Rolling his eyes and sighing at his own thoughtlessness, he turned around and headed off for the library once again.

On the walk through the quiet, empty halls, his mind began to wander, back to the beginning of the school year. He and Feliciano had been friends since about 7th grade. Feliciano, being not only small and girly, but also openly bisexual, was prone to teasing; until one day he found himself cowering behind the hulking new German student. Ludwig, though he normally tried to stay out of other's business, found himself strangely magnetized to the tiny boy, and before he knew it, he'd knocked out three guys who had been giving Feliciano a hard time. Needless to say, people stopped picking on him, and the two began spending quite a bit of time together. As a matter of fact, the two had grown so close that when Feliciano's parents decided they were going to transfer him to a high-class, big-name private school for his sophomore year, Ludwig studied like never before and begged his parents to transfer him as well (mostly for fear that Feliciano would get bullied there without his presence). Ludwig had always been a studier, and a hard worker, so it wasn't too hard to get in.

And so the two transferred together, bringing a reputation with them. Though Ludwig was (most assumed) straight, people seemed to assume the two were a couple, and honestly, not even Ludwig could really deny that—Because he didn't even know himself. Feliciano had strange habits, perhaps attributive to his Italian roots, that included climbing into Ludwig's bed naked during sleepovers and insisting on kisses on the cheek whenever they parted. All this in consideration, it was easy to see how Ludwig, with his deep German roots, could be confused.

As he rounded the final corner to the library hall, he must have subconsciously heard Felicino's voice and began to speak to him through his thought, "Hey, Feliciano, did you want spaghetti or...?" He stopped himself midsentence, taking in the scene in front of him; Feliciano was sitting on the floor, crying, with Alfred Jones leaning up against the wall a mere few feet away. Now, he and Alfred weren't exactly on the best of terms (he'd caught Alfred teasing Feliciano on multiple occasions, nothing too serious, but he didn't like the guy. Alfred made he pretty clear he didn't exactly like Ludwig either, and the two had started a strange rivalry), but Ludwig found it hard to believe that Alfred could really hurt Feliciano, as it was well known throughout the school that Alfred couldn't stand bullies. Still, from what he could make out between Feliciano's sobs, the American had definitely said something.

"...Jones? What did you do?" he growled, taking a step forward in intimidation. He figured it best to try to scare him off quickly and avoid his usual smart-assed comments.

"Don't look at me like that, ya brute. He hurt himself!" his temper visibly flared as he straightened, the two's eyes locked in a stare-down. "Maybe if you kept a better eye on him? It's pretty obvious he can't do anything without his boyfriend there to protect him!"

This caught Ludwig off guard. Sure, they'd bickered before, but this was the first time Alfred had actually played the 'boyfriend' card. Not to mention the jab at Feliciano being 'useless'; sure, he was kind of a wimp, and he wasn't really the greatest student, but damn him if Ludwig would let anyone say that. His eyes chose the worst possible to time to trail towards Feliciano, which he immediately shot back to Alfred. Feeling his face grow red, he let his temper get the best of him, "Alright! Now you're going to die!" He charged, fist raise, ready to knock the smug look of the American's face. After just a few strides, though, Alfred seemed to realize the whole thing was a bad idea and he took off in the other direction. Ludwig followed in suit, chasing him down the hall. He could hear Feliciano following behind him, shrieking that killing anyone would be a bad idea, but he was dead-set on finishing what he'd started; landing a fist on Alfred Jones's face.

Of course, despite his own speed, Alfred was just a bit faster, and before long, he'd gotten quite a bit of a lead. Thanks to his tireless training (Ludwig ran track, and he was pretty fit, by any standard of the word), he was able to keep after him a rather remarkable distance. At last, as he rounded the corner near the courtyard, he practically crashed into him.

Though he did find it odd that Jones was just standing at the end of the hall, doe-eyed, looking absolutely terrified up of the teen that had just been chasing him, he was blinded by embarrassment and determination. Catching his balance, he grabbed Alfred by the collar and hoisted him up so they were eye-to-eye (Were his eyes always such a vibrant purple?)

As the rest of the party caught up (somewhere along the lines Kiku seemed to have joined toe chase), Ludwig began letting loose with the insults, "Listen, you stuck-up brat! You can say whatever you want about me, but I've warned you more than a fair share of times not to say anything to Feliciano! You call yourself a 'Hero', but you pick on him just because he's smaller than you?" He roared, his thick German accent showing through more than ever as a result of the combination of rage and breathlessness. The whole while Kiku and Feliciano were behind him, begging him to release the boy. Ludwig continued his ranting, though, yelling problems he had with Alfred that even he didn't know he had.

As he raised his fist for that oh-so-satisfying final blow, however, he was stopped by a sharp, unmistakable voice, "So, you can't catch me, and you decide to pick on an innocent passerby? And a girl at that! That's just not right!" Alfred was marching down the hall, reaching into his back pocket.

Ludwig froze, eyes shifting from the person he was holding to the person approaching from the end of the hall. Their faces were almost identical, aside from eye color (Alfred's were quite obviously blue, while this boy had brilliantly violet eyes). Also, now that he looked, the boy he was holding had longer hair that was a more golden color then Alfred's, and he was overall smaller in physique.

It was quite a bit to be taking in, and Ludwig found himself utterly dumbfounded. He released the Alfred he was holding, staggering back a few steps. He continued staring at the boy he'd released, who was not holding his throat, choking, and lying on the floor. The frantic yells of both Kiku and Feliciano finally clicked, and he turned to run, but it was too late; there was a sharp pain in his stomach, and the next thing he knew he was kneeling, clutching his gut.

Kiku and Feliciano each grabbed on of his arms and slung them over their shoulders, helping him up as the three retreated off to the library. Once they got there, Ludwig slouched into one of the armchairs near the front window and took a few steady breaths. The three sat for a few minutes, doing nothing but breathe, until Feliciano broke the silence, "So... Who was that boy? The one who looked just like Alfred...?"

The library remained silent, as no one seemed to have an answer.


	3. Chapter 1, Section 3 Kiku

Chapter 1, Section 3

Kiku-

The day had passed as usual; quiet. It was one thing that Kiku really liked about this particular school. Despite the somewhat large student body, it was normally relatively quiet, and quiet meant it was easy for Kiku to concentrate on things he wanted concentrate on.

Like the doujin he was discretely hiding inside the cover of the textbook he was holding up.

Kiku was basically the 'ideal' student in the eyes of most staff and students alike—he was quiet, reserved, polite, and was eager to help most extracurricular activities... He even headed the 'library club', a committee that gathered once a week after school to make sure the library was in order, so the librarian didn't have to worry so much about it.

However, Kiku had a bit of a dark side to him as well; He was a pretty hardcore otaku, and even farther, a closet yaoi fan. Thankfully, since he kept out of most other's business, they reciprocated and didn't pry into his things too much. That changed, though, two years prior... When Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt transferred into his school. Apparently Feliciano found his accent and habit of referring to people using honorifics, something that had been customary back in Japan, where he grew up, to be quite endearing. Before he knew it, he somehow found himself to be friends with the strange couple, and soon after Feliciano had wormed his way into Kiku's house and, even worse, his 'stash'.

Thankfully, the pair didn't feel the need to tell anyone, and though Ludwig seemed slightly weirded out by it, Feliciano just seemed glad to find someone else he could 'identify with'.

Yes, Kiku was gay.

Since Ludwig and Feliciano were basically the only two who knew, he wound up spending more and more time with them, and before long the three gained the nickname 'the axis', since people seemed to find it absolutely hilarious that a Japanese student, an Italian student, and a German student ended up as best friends.

Today, however, Kiku had decided to head off to the club meeting room, knowing that no one would be there. He wanted a bit of piece and quiet to read and work on his homework before he went home. Besides, it gave Ludwig and Feliciano a bit of 'alone time', which he figured was good for them.

As he was getting to the 'good part' of his book, though, a loud stampede-like roar jarred his attention to the hallway. Outside the tiny window in the door, Kiku observed a blond boy, who Kiku briefly recognized as Alfred Jones, running surprisingly fast in the direction of the courtyard. Soon after, briefly he saw Ludwig, followed by a screaming Feliciano. Knowing something was happening, he scooped up the book, jammed it into his sling bag, and took off in the same direction.

Despite his small size, he was surprisingly agile. Probably not as fast as the two leading the line, but he was at least able to catch up to Feliciano, who was bringing up the rear of the pack. From what he could make out of the screams, Ludwig was set on killing Alfred, and that definitely was not something the Japanese teen could let happen. He began to yell himself, trying to convince everyone to stop the madness with little avail.

When he and Feliciano had finally caught up to Ludwig, he was standing at the end of the hall, Alfred in hand. He was holding him by the collar, probably even harder then he'd intended, and holding him a good 6 inches off the floor.

And that was the first thing that struck Kiku as off. Alfred was shorter then Ludwig, but not by that much, and Ludwig was just holding him up to eye level. This boy had to be at least an inch shorter then Alfred. Also, he was thinner, and despite the loose-fitting uniform jacket he was wearing, it was rather obvious to Kiku that he wasn't as toned.

The most striking thing, though, were his eyes. Not only were they a deep purple (Kiku was pretty sure Alfred's were blue), but they were full of shock and terror. Whoever he was, he wasn't Alfred, and he surely didn't know what was going on, or why a large, buff German boy was screaming in his face. Kiku, trying to think quickly, began yelling at Ludwig to put him down and that he had the wrong person, but Ludwig seemed too focused on the helpless boy to listen.

Kiku noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked to see Alfred dart from the hall that opened into the courtyard. He saw the group, turned back for the corner, then stopped dead when his eyes locked on the other boy being held off the ground. His temper visibly blew up, and he began marching toward the group, reaching for his back pocket.

Uh oh.

Kiku turned to Feliciano, who had apparently also noticed Alfred and was looking at him with the same look of fear that Kiku assumed he had. Glancing over at him again, he saw the gloves come out.

Kiku had only heard rumors about Alfred and his strange hero complex before this year, but a few months ago he had seen it first-hand. Ludwig, Feliciano, and himself had been staying late as they normally did, studying and chatting in the library. As usual, they went to leave together when a large cluster of students caught their attention.

Approaching the cluster, they'd found Ivan, a large Russian student rather popular around the campus for throwing his weight around, and Ravis, a significantly smaller Latvian boy in a fight. By 'fight', of course, he meant Ivan had put Ravis into an arm bar and was taunting him for being so much smaller then him. Though Ludwig seemed ready to step in, Alfred pushed his way through the crowd and had pulled Ivan off of Ravis with little effort, yelling something about Ivan being a 'stupid commie'. The two then got into a fight, Alfred landing more blows then Ivan. Ivan, thinking mostly of the best way he could to piss Alfred off, grabbed a student from the on-lookers and flung them at Alfred.

The kid, whoever he was, ended up with a broken arm, and dear god was Alfred not happy. And that's when he first saw the gloves.

Apparently, for whatever reason, Alfred only pulled them out when extremely pissed. And when they went on, he meant business. In that situation, it meant he was mad enough to literally picked up Ivan, who was notably bigger then even Ludwig, and fling him a good ten feet in the opposite direction.

So needless to say, despite the silliness of it all, the image of Alfred approaching you with those gloves on was not something to take lightly.

"So, you can't catch me, and you decide to pick on an innocent passerby? And a girl at that! That's just not right!" The yell finally caught Ludwig's attention, who looked utterly shocked to see Alfred when he was holding someone he was just screaming 'Alfred' at, looking from Alfred to the boy in his hands several times before releasing his grip. Despite the best efforts of both Feliciano and Kiku, though, they weren't able to get Ludwig out of there before Alfred delivered a solid punch to his gut, obviously taking the air out of him.

Motioning to Feliciano, Kiku grabbed one of Ludwig's arms and flung it over his shoulder, Feliciano doing the same with the other arm. They quickly retreated to the library, Feliciano crying about Alfred being scary most of the way there. When they arrived, the dispersed a bit among chairs near the front of the library, taking a moment to breathe. There were a few minutes of silence, filled only with heavy breathing and an occasional groan of pain from Ludwig, who was cradling his stomach.

"So... Who was that boy? The one who looked just like Alfred...?" Feliciano broke the silence, looking worriedly from Ludwig to Kiku. Kiku glanced up before looking away, knowing he had no place to speak when he had no idea himself.


	4. Chapter 1, Section 4 Matthew

Chapter 1, Section 4

Matthew-

So far, Matthew's day hadn't exactly gone as well as he'd hoped it would. So far, on his first day, he'd gotten lost on the way to school, missed half of first period, got lost in the halls, missed half of second period, lost his schedule, missed half of third period, got called down to the main office because he kept missing classes (which in turn made him miss almost all of fourth period), all on top of the multitude of times he'd been shoved and bumped in the halls between classes (he was pretty small for his age; not short, per say, but thin and kind of frail-looking). Even stranger, though, was the multitude of times he'd been referred to as 'Alfred'. A few times people had ran up to him, asking if he'd completed the math homework, or if he'd be going to practice for a club after school. Most of the times he'd been caught so off guard that he just stared at the person asking blankly before they either got distracted by something else or the awkward stare would make them uncomfortable enough to just wander off in another direction.

Still, he was sure he'd make this new school work out. It was his first day, and despite the problems with navigation he seemed to be having, things seemed to be going all right socially. Well, at least, no one seemed to hate him, or want to bully him. He'd always been good at fading into the background, so aside from the teachers and the people that had mistaken him for that 'Alfred' guy, no one had really spoken to him. Though he did want to make a few friends, he would be fine at least for a little while with just blending in, as long as he didn't end up starting any trouble.

As the last bell rang, he collected his things and wandered out into the hall, bringing up the rear of the pack of students flooding into the halls. Slowly, as to let the crowd thin out a bit, he wandered through the halls in the direction that he thought led to his locker. As he rounded corner after corner, though, the student flow rapidly thinned, and before long, the halls were empty and quiet, and he was in a part of the school totally unfamiliar to him. He sighed, frustrated with his total lack of directional skills, and stopped, leaning against a row of lockers. All he wanted to do was get to his locker, put away his newly-acquired pile of textbooks, grab his coat and get home. Francis was sure to be worrying about him, and he still had to navigate the walk home.

He realized he'd gotten lost in thought when he was snapped out of it by an approaching roar. Though he wasn't totally sure, it kind of sounded like someone being chased. This was confirmed, as well, when a boy dashed around the corner and slammed shoulders with Matthew, hard. With speed that amazed even himself, Matthew managed to scoop his books back into his arms, keeping any from falling. The boy shouted an apology over his shoulder, not stopping once, and continued down the hall before sharply turning and disappearing from sight. Matthew steadied himself, steadying his books in one arm to rub the shoulder that had just been rammed into. Turning back the direction the boy had just come from, he found himself face to face with who he could only assume was the one who had been chasing the boy that had just passes. He was big, and rather muscular. He towered over Matthew (once again, it was less height then physique), staring down at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. The confusion in his face was quickly swallowed by the anger, and before Matthew could realize what was going on he was picked up by his collar and held off the ground, practically nose-to-nose with the other boy.

His biggest concern was the fact that his feet had literally come off the ground, and since he was being held up by his collar, he was having a bit of a problem breathing. Somewhere along the lines his books slipped out of his arms and spilled all over the hall, though that was the last of his concerns, as the lack of oxygen mixed with the fear and confusion of exactly why there was a boy he didn't even know holding him off the ground, screaming into his face about something completely unrecognizable to Matthew.

Picking out words, apparently someone had really pissed this guy off, and had apparently insulted his sexuality or something of the like. Regardless, Matthew was thoroughly confused, and there really wasn't much he could do to rebel against the current situation, so the most he could really do was hang there and hope he would be released before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Just as he started feeling lightheadedness taking over, though, he heard a voice yelling from behind him, something about picking on a girl. After another moment (that, mind you, felt like an eternity for someone slowly suffocating), Matthew felt himself be released and he crumpled to the flood right on top of one of his books. Grabbing his throat, he choked a bit, trying to force air back into his lungs.

Though he was focusing mostly on getting air back into his lungs, he did happen to catch a bit of the events unfolding in front of him. The blonde boy, the one who had been holding him up, was confusedly looking from Matthew to just behind him, where he could only assume the voce had originated. The next thing he knew, the boy who had crashed into him was right in front of the bigger boy driving a fist into his gut. The victim of the punch kneeled over, obviously winded. Two other boys who Matthew could only assume had been there the whole time (though he hadn't noticed them because of everything else happening) helped him up and half-carried him off. By now, Matthew had mostly recovered, being able to at least take full breaths of air without making disgusting choking noises. The smaller boy, also a blonde (buy this one more of a sandy-blonde), turned triumphantly with a grin plastered on his face bright enough to light New York for a week. "You all... Right...?"

As soon as their eyes locked, something immediately clicked in Matthew's mind. This was probably Alfred.

"...Whoa." He broke the silence, mouth slightly agape as he took in the shocking similarities, "Dude... You look _just like me!_ Well... Just like me, but... Girlier."

Matthew immediately felt his cheeks go red at this. Girlier? Really? Did he really look that much like a girl? "Er, what do you...?" He was cut short by his hands being grabbed as he was yanked to his feet. He was still a little wobbly, and the abrupt change from sitting to standing didn't exactly help that, but he managed to keep his footing.

"Wow, you're like my long-lost twin or something! But... Can twins be, like one guy and one girl? Yeah, I'm pretty sure they can be..."

"Uh, but the thing is..." Matthew attempted to correct, but his natural soft-spokenness (combined with his now sore throat) was quickly and easily overpowered by the other boy's sheer audacity.

"OH MY GOD, what if we really are twins? That would be SO COOL! I've always kinda wanted a sister!"

"But I'm not—"

"I need to bring you to my place! Iggy HAS to see this! Oh, yeah, what's your name? I probably should have asked that first, huh?"

Feeling a little crowded, Matthew took the opportunity to shuffle back a pace or two before answering, "Uh... Matthew?"

Awkward pause.  
"...That's a weird name for a girl."

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you... I'm uh... Not a girl..."

Authors Notes: Ugh, I've been meaning to add these for, like forever xDDD

Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! And I know, you're probably getting a little tired of this chapter, but Matthew marks the end of Chapter 1 and next update shall be Chapter 2. Hope you like the story so far, I'm having tons of fun writing it. Oh, and hopefully I'll update a bit more frequent;y now that school's out u


	5. Chapter 2, Section 1 Francis

Chapter 2, Section 1

Francis-

Francis was worried. This was the first time Matthew had ever had to adjust to a new school—They'd never really moved much before they'd come here, and with his son's ability to blend into the wallpaper, Francis was worried how his first day had gone. Even more so, it was approaching 5, and if he remembered correctly, the school let out at 4. And he did happen to recall Matthew saying something about not being exactly sure of the route from the school back home...

Okay, he was basically worried about everything. Matthew had always been pretty easy to dote over, which in turn made him rather easy to worry about as well, and Matthew didn't exactly seem to appreciate that. However, his unwillingness to accept the affection of the Frenchman made him even cuter, which just made Francis want to dote over his 'little boy' even more.

Still, Matthew was a good kid, and he definitely would not stay out this late without so much as a phone call without some good reason, and Francis knew this worry was more then reasonable. More then anything, Francis wanted to run out, jump in the car, and go searching for Matthew, but he'd gotten himself into a bit of a dilemma and he couldn't leave the house. You see, he had this terrible habit of cooking when he got anxious, and he'd started dinner. By this time it was practically a feast, and there was so much in and on stoves that if he walked away for too long something would probably catch on fire. Also, he knew that if he left and Matthew was walking, he'd have no way to get in the house, since Francis hadn't had the time to make a copy of the new key for Matthew yet and he didn't trust the neighborhood enough yet to just leave the door unlocked while he was gone.

And so, he was stuck, stirring a pot of _Pot au feu_, practically beside himself with worry.

Thankfully, he heard the door swing open and shut just a few moments later, followed by Matthews soft voice calling for him and a significantly louder voice following it up with a few remarks about how nice the house was. Momentarily forgetting about the gravy, he dropped the whisk in the pan and dashed out to the living room, flinging his arms around his son (at his head, to be specific) and pulled him into a hug.

"_Matthieu, mon cher_! I was so worried about you! Where were you? Are you hurt?"

"Um, papa..." Francis loosened his death grip when he was tapped on his shoulder, turning to look at Matthew who was standing just to the left of the boy he was currently clutching. He turned back to the boy currently in his arms to see... Matthew? He stared for a moment before the moment was broken with the Matthew he was hugging raising his hand in a lazy wave.

"'Sup?" Francis took a step back, releasing his grip to get a proper look at the two of them. After looking at them for a moment, there were a few glaring differences (Matthew's hair was a lighter blond than the other boy's, and it was a bit longer, not to mention wavier. Matthew's eyes were also violet, while the others were blue. Matthew was also a couple inches shorter, and thinner), but they were strikingly similar. They could very easily be twins, but Francis was quite sure this couldn't be the case.

He stared for another minute before the silence was once again broken by the Matthew-look-a-like, "Uh... I'm Alfred. Alfred F Jones!" He grinned, stretching out his hand. Francis took it, a smile slowly forming on his face. "Well, I'm Matthew's father, you can call me Francis~" He glanced over to Matthew, winking, "Matthew, you've already made a friend? That's a relief~" He laughed. A bit of pink dusted Matthew's face, making Francis laugh even more. Ushering the boys into the kitchen, he got back to tending to dinner, glancing back to Alfred once again.

"So... I'm sure you both have already made note of..."

"The fact that we're, like, long-lost twins or something?" Alfred jumped in before Matthew could get a word in.

"Well, yes... It is quite uncanny... The two of you are practically identical..." He trailed off, once again finding himself looking from one boy to the other. He turned back to the stew, losing himself in thought. He was quite sure Matthew didn't actually have a twin, though now that he thought about it, there really wasn't any way for him to be totally sure of that... But even so, what would be the probability of the two being at the same school in the same town, especially such an elite private school? And if they weren't twins, how could one explain such a resemblance? Was it purely coincidence?

"...You know, that smells really, really good..." Alfred had apparently wandered over to the stove and was harshly inhaling the wafts of steam coming from the pot. The made Francis laugh, partially because of the fact that he was drooling, and partially because he had the same face as Matthew, and Matthew never did anything of the sort.

"If you want, you can stay for dinner. I made quite a bit, and just Matthieu and I are not going to be able to eat it all~" He said, pulling a tray of biscuits out of the oven and placing them on the stove.

Alfred immediately stood up straight, eyes shining, and looked over at Matthew, who sighed and smiled. Francis finished getting everything ready before requesting the boys' help in carrying everything out to the table, and before long the three were sitting down, eating and chatting. Matthew kept relatively quiet while they ate, which Francis knew meant he still didn't know Alfred well enough to open up around him, which made him begin to question exactly why he'd brought the other boy back home.

"So... Matthieu, how did you meet Alfred?" He tried to simultaneously goad him into talking and give him some more information about the mysterious doppelganger.

"W-well... Um... Actually, I wanted to, uh... Talk to you about that..." Matthew shuffled a bit, staring into his bowl and poking around at the vegetables with his fork. Francis raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue, and he did, "Well, um... I kind of... Got into a bit of a fight?"

"A-a fight? You? Of all people?" Francis blinked, clearly taken aback, "Wait... It wasn't with him, was it?" He motioned to Alfred, who chuckled at the thought and waved it off.

"No, no, actually it really wasn't his fault. Actually, it was my fight. This guy was chasing me, and he mistook Mattie here for me. I broke it up, though, so hopefully everything's good...?" He laughed, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Francis looked between the two of them again, this time through narrowed eyes, before sighing and shaking his head.

"_Oui_, it's fine... As long as Matthieu is alright, that is," he turned to Matthew once again who nodded, still staring intently into his bowl. The rest of the meal went by without incident, mostly consisting of small talk. Notably, Alfred did most of the talking.

* * *

_Authors Notes: _Ah, the start of chapter 2~ Finally, amirite? xD Anyways, I'm hoping for the story to really start picking up soon. Also, I'm doing a bit of editing on my original plan, and I'm gonna cut a few sections here and there (so we're not dwelling too much, like I'm afraid the first chapter did), but I've also added in a new chapter. It's still gonna be long, but even with the new chapter, it's shorter then originally planned.

Anyhow, hope you all enjoy~ Remember, reviews make me super happy~


	6. Chapter 2, Section 2 Matthew

Matthew-

It took a few minutes for Matthew to properly recover from the whole being lifted up thing, a time period in which the boy was rather generous and offered to gather up Matthew's fallen textbooks and carry them for him. He also helped Matthew find his locker, which was (much to Matthew's embarrassment) in the direction he'd come from in the first place. Once Matthew's books were properly shoved into his locker and his breathing returned to normal, the boy apparently couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"So, you're Matthew, huh? Are you new around here? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I'd have noticed you before if you weren't."

"Um... Yeah. Me and my dad just moved here. And I don't think I've caught your name, yet?" The boy stared at him as if he'd just asked a really stupid question, but then brightened up and smiled again, straightening up and putting his fists on his hips in a sort of heroic stance.

"I'm Alfred! Alfred Jones!"

A bit of a snort found it's way from Matthew's throat at the posing, which Alfred smiled at. "Well, if you can laugh like that, you must be feeling okay," He patted his counterpart on the back gently, indicating to his throat. Thoughtlessly, Matthew raised his hand to tentatively pat his throat.

"Yeah, it's better now... but what was all of that about? I would assume that guy thought I was you, but why was he chasing you in the first place?"

Alfred averted his gaze to the end of the hall they were walking along, his eyes fixing on the door at the end. Matthew wasn't exactly sure where it lead, but he had some sort of general idea that it lead outside, which is exactly where he needed to be going.

"Uh... Yeah. Sorry about that. That was Ludwig. He's a little... Psycho? Is that the word I'm looking for?"

"Probably. What'd you do to him?"

"I was talking to his boyfriend and he just blew up. Like I said. Psycho."

Matthew gave a quisitive side-glance, which Alfred failed to pick up on. After a moment, he sighed, "Boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, well, I don't know if they're actually dating or not. The little brunette boy that was standing behind him? They hang out together all the time, and everyone says they're together."

"I think I saw him, you know, in between being choked and all."

Alfred laughed at this, and Matthew smiled. There was a brief moment of silence as they walked, but it seemed as though Alfred just couldn't let that happen. "So, you got lost in the school, huh?"

Matthew blushed a bit at this. He couldn't really believe it himself, though it made sense with the school being as big as it was. "Well, hey, I am new around here. I don't even really know how to get back home..."

"Alfred perked up at this, "Really? You don't? Well, I could walk you home. I know the way around town pretty well, if I do say so myself."

Matthew was actually quite relieved to hear this, as he was wondering more and more how exactly he was going to find his way back. He couldn't help but notice just how excited Alfred was, though. "Thanks, but why so eager to help a stranger?"

'Maybe your folks know something about us being long-lost twins! I wanna talk to them!" Alfred hopped a little while saying this, almost making Matthew snort again. This guy was really, really hyper. And it was strangely charming.

"Well, actually, it'd just be 'him'. I don't really have a mom." Alfred stopped and looked at him for a second. "Wow, you serious? Me too!" Now Alfred was really hyper, and seemingly convinced this was some sort of sign from the gods. Matthew shook his head a little, worn out by the sheer amount of energy radiating from Alfred.

"Well, if you're taking me home, I might as well introduce you to Francis. Besides, I am a bit curious myself..." They'd reached the doors and were now exiting to the side of the building, which looked familiar to Matthew.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Matthew was pretty sure this was something like where Francis had dropped him off this morning (yes, his father drove him to high school. As embarrassing as it was, he couldn't say no to him), but for all he knew all the exits of the school could look like this.

"You need to get home, right?"

"Uh, yeah, but you don't know where I live."

"Well, then, tell me where you live."

"On Oak street?"

"Well then, good! We're going the right way!' Alfred pointed down the street before marching on in the same direction.

"Wait, if we were going the wrong way, would we have just turned around...?"

"Of course!"

"Then why did we come this way before you asked me where I lived?"

"Because we did!"

Matthew sighed. This was going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

_Authors Notes_: End of Chapter 2! Once again, a fun chapter to write. I honestly just love writing interactions between Alfred and Matthew. Especially the Alfred half. He's so hyper xD

Next up- Arthur in chapter 3!


	7. Chapter 3, Section 1 Arthur

Arthur-

Though he was worried, Arthur was fuming more then anything. He's told the boy several times to come _straight home_ after school today because there were things needing to be done, and yet it was already 6. Being Alfred, this wasn't unusual, but Alfred usually made it a point to text something stupid when he wouldn't be home until late.

Still, Arthur was Arthur, and even when he was truly worried, he expressed it as irritation. He was in the middle of angrily re-organizing his office bookshelf when he finally heard the door swing open.

"Yo! Old man! Come here!"

If anyone had been in the room with Arthur, they would have seen him literally twitch. He turned on his heel, fuming already, as he headed toward the source of the yelling, "Alfred, you idiot, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? You come home two hours late and you barge in screaming like a damn imbecile-!"

He cut himself off, taken aback by another presence in the room. There was a boy cowering behind Alfred, hidden mostly behind him so Arthur couldn't really get a good look at him. Straightening himself up, he cleared his throat and continued his approach in a more dignified manner—He'd already frightened the poor boy, he didn't want to appear completely uncivil.

"Urm... Sorry, young man. I'm Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you. Please excuse my outburst, I wasn't expecting Alfred to bring anyone home with him today..." He approached the two, beginning to offer his hand to the boy as he noticed movement behind them.

A tall, rather fit Frenchman stepped in, maneuvering carefully around the two boys in the doorway. Taking a few steps toward Arthur, they locked eyes as the gears in his brain turned. He knew this man, somehow, from somewhere, but how? And from where? Slowly, it clicked as he identified him, and his face glowed slightly red.

"Oh. My Lord," He couldn't stop the words from coming out, and as soon as they did, he wished he could just grab them from the air and take them back.

A smile spread across the other man's thin lips as he spoke, "Oh~ So you do remember me then~"

"N-n-n-n-NO. NO. Th-this is...!" Arthur's composure was completely gone. It was him. Francis. The man he hadn't see in almost 5 years, and he'd hoped he would never again. He looked over at Alfred, who was now looking between the two with a confused look, and prayed he could avoid the topic bound to come up any time now.

"Wh-what are you doing here? And in my house nonetheless!" Arthur could feel his face heating up as Francis took a few steps closer, leaning over a bit to bring himself down to eye level with Arthur.

"My my, you haven't changed very much, have you, Arthur?"

"Whoa, you guys know each other?" Alfred called over to the two, moving into the house a bit to stand closer to Francis, who chuckled.

"Well, I would say so~ We were together for... How long was it? 3 months?"

Arthur grew more and more flustered as Francis talked. "Sh-shut up! And it was only 2 months! And that was a good 5 years ago, I haven't even heard from you since!"

Alfred stepped back, shock filling his face. "Wait. Waitwaitwait. Together? Like... Together? Together-together? You mean- OH MY GOD IGGY YOU'RE GAY?"

There is was. God, he'd hoped to avoid this, but, well, now it was out in the open. He felt his face burning and willed for something, anything, to make him disappear.

"Oh, so your son didn't know? Sorry, I would've been more subtle if I'd know. Actually, you never even told me you had a son."

"That's because he's not my son, stupid, he's my brother!"

At this, the boy that had entered with Alfred took the opportunity to approach the group, standing between Alfred and Francis. "Wait, your brother?"

"Yeah, Iggy is my much-older brother by, like, 13 years. Our parents passed away a while ago, so he just took custody of me. And I'm just now finding out he's GAY." Alfred was flailing slightly, looking from Matthew to Francis to Arthur. Arthur, though, had seemingly recovered from the original embarrassment and was busy staring at Matthew.

"Alfred, shut up for a moment!" He half-charged Matthew, grabbing his chin and turning his face left and right, then staring at Alfred, then looking back to Matthew. "My God... What the hell...?"

Matthew stepped back a bit, pulling his face away, "Um, hi. I'm, um... Matthew. Francis is my father. Alfred wanted me to meet you, cause, well, you know..."

"Because the two of you are bloody _identical_?" Now it was Arthur who was freaking out a bit, "H-how did this happen? Francis, he's your son? I didn't even know you had a son! My god, you're practically twins!"

Francis put his hand on Arthur shoulder, trying to calm him down, "Calm down, I know it's weird, but I'm not too sure about it myself. It all just seems to be a massive coincidence, oddly enough."

Arthur took a few deep breaths, continuing to look from one boy to the other. "Alright, alright, you're right. A coincidence. But still, it's almost scary, how similar you two are..."

"You know what else is scary? Even though I've lived with you for 16 years, I'm just now finding out that you're GAY!"

Obviously, Alfred hadn't exactly calmed down.

Arthur sighed, looking at Matthew, "Sorry, son, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I think Alfred and I need to talk a bit. You can come over anytime to visit, if you want. Also, sorry for my yelling..." He then turned to Francis, "And as for you-"

"As for me, I will need to bring Matthew back sometime, to take you up on that offer~ We really must... Catch up," Francis cut him off, taking the hint to leave. Corralling Matthew with his arm, he lead him back out to the car. As much as Arthur wanted to follow him out to correct him, that only _Matthew_ was invited over, Alfred charged him before he could even take a few steps.

"And WHEN were you gonna tell me about this?"

There was a mixture of confusion, surprise, and maybe even a bit of hurt on Alfred's face, telling Arthur that this had to be dealt with now.

"Um.. S-sorry, Alfred… I just didn't know how to tell you…"

Alfred glared at him for a moment, but softened a bit as Arthur dropped his eyes in shame.

"Well… Alright, whatever. It's not like I'm mad that you're… Y'know, you. I guess I kinda always expected it. It just would been nice to have been told a little earlier."

Arthur raised his eyes again, meeting with Alfred's. He smiled, pulling him into a hug, "Yes, I should have told you sooner, shouldn't I?"

Alfred hugged him back, then took a step back, "Alright, well, that's enough excitement for one day. I have homework to do. I'll be upstairs if you need me!"

His usual demeanor returned as he flashed a grin and made a break for his room. Arthur just sighed, shaking his head as he returned to his study to continue the re-organization. Looking at the bookshelf, he remembered the whole reason he was mad in the first place.

"ALFRED! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL SO WE COULD FIX THIS DAMNED THING!"

Of course, he received no response.

* * *

_Authors Notes_: Another fun chapter to write, this time with ALL OF THE FRUK! xD

Yep, and next up is Francis! Hope you're all looking forward to it xD


	8. Chapter 3, Section 2 Francis

Francis-

Alfred stayed to help clean up, and by the time that was done and over with, it was already quarter to six. "Alfred, don't you have to get home...?" Francis asked as they retreated back the living room.

"Yeah, technically... I was gonna drive to school today, but Arthur keeps getting mad at me for taking the car to drive three blocks when he needs it to go to work, and I don't want to walk. I guess I'm just stalling," he sighed, slumping into a nearby armchair.

"Wait, you drive?" Matthew asked, now sitting on the couch next to his father.

"Yeah... Well, kinda. I have my license, but Arthur never lets me drive. Ever. He says I'm still 'too young to actually be driving.'"

"Well... How old are you?"

"Just turned 16."

"...You're kidding"

"Uh, no? Why"

Matthew glanced at Francis, who was obviously thinking along the same lines, "Is your birthday... July 1st?" He asked nervously.

"No... Close, though. July 4th. Why?"

Matthew let out a sigh. If that was right, then they couldn't actually be twins, unless they had the unluckiest mother in the world. Then again, they were awfully close... "Well, I was just thinking about the whole twin thing again... But I guess that's not possible..." He laughed uneasily, which led to a momentary uncomfortable silence. Francis decided it best to break it.

"Um, Alfred, would you like a ride...?" Alfred lit up at the suggestion.

"Seriously? That would be great!" He jumped up, throwing on his coat and starting to put on his shoes. Francis laughed at his obscene amounts of energy, motioning to Matthew to join them. He obeyed, still thinking about something outside of Francis's knowledge.

They piled into the car and Alfred directed them to his house, which was actually rather close to theirs, only about a block and a half away. As they pulled into the driveway, Alfred seemed to remember his earlier statement of 'Iggy having to see this', as he asked for Matthew and his father to come in with him.

"So, um, who exactly is this 'Iggy'?" Matthew asked as he was half-dragged up the walkway. Alfred reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a key ring and fumbling for only a second before pushing the key into the lock and turning.

"Eh, you'll see in a minute. Just be warned; He's probably cranky," Alfred walked in, followed by Matthew. They stood in the doorway for a moment as Francis lingered just outside of the door behind them. "Yo! Old man! Come here!" He hollered, loud enough for the whole house to vibrate. After just a few seconds a man, probably just a few years younger then Francis, stormed around the corner fuming.

"Alfred, you idiot, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? You come home two hours late and you barge in screaming like a damn imbecile-!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Matthew, who was looking slightly terrified, attempting to shrink behind Alfred. Clearing his throat and straightening himself up, the man continued his approach in a more gentlemanly manor. "Urm... Sorry, young man. I'm Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you. Please excuse my outburst, I wasn't expecting Alfred to bring anyone home with him today..."

Francis's heart jumped in his throat as soon as Arthur introduced himself; he'd recognized the voice as soon as the yelling had started, but now he knew for sure. Pushing passed Alfred and Matthew, he stepped into the house and walked in a few steps, eyes meeting with Arthur's. There was an awkward moment where the two just stared at each other, open mouthed, before Arthur broke the silence.

"Oh. My Lord," Francis couldn't help but smirk. Today was quite the remarkable day, wasn't it?

~o~0~o~

Once in the car, having been 'shown out' by Arthur, Matthew looked at Francis, "So... You had something with Arthur?"

Francis started up the car and left the driveway. "Only for a bit. Though I wouldn't mind getting to know him again. Especially if you're going to be friends with Alfred. I like him, he's very... Energetic."

"You're telling me," Matthew laughed.

Francis smiled, glad Matthew had made a friend already. Hopefully, this new town would be kind to them, as it'd already proved to be very interesting.

* * *

_Author's Notes_: And now we get to France~ Funny enough, I actually wrote this one before Arthur's chapter, though I had to mess with it once Arthur's was done so it would fit better =P I aslo decided it better to just skip over that whole dialogue from the last chapter, as it was annoying in chapter 1 (which I'm considering going back to fix) and there was like NOTHIGN I could change about it to make it more inturesting. So, I hope you enjoy~

Also, I'm working on finishing Dare or Dare, I am. Really. OTL


	9. Chapter 4, Section 1 Gilbert

Chapter 4, section 1

Gilbert-

Gilbert lazily leaned back on the back legs of his chair, his legs crossed and propped up on his desk. Reaching up, he stretched, his hands lowering and folding behind his head as he went to lay his head on the desk behind him.

The girl in the desk behind him, a cutie with a thick Hungarian accent, smacked the top of his head as he leaned back on her desk. "Some people actually want to use their desks for learning purposes, if you don't mind!"

He just laughed as he jerked his head up, taking his legs off his desk and lowering the front two legs of his chair so all four were on the floor. Turning in his seat, he faced the girl behind him and grinned, "Great, so I'm stuck with miss good-two-shoes sitting behind me?"

She rolled her eyes, looking back down at her paper and continuing to write. Gilbert watched her intently for a moment before growing bored, turning back around to take a nap on his desk before the bell rang. Before he could actually get comfortable, though, something caught his eye. Straightening back up, he stared as a new girl crossed from the door of the classroom over to the teacher, looking a little nervously in his direction. Practically jumping out of his seat, he reached across his desk and grabbed the collar of the Spanish student sitting in front of him. Dragging him backwards, he held the boy back so he was looking directly up at Gilbert.

"Toni! Why didn't you tell me there was a new Birdie in our class?!"

"Huh? Who?"

Antonio, one of Gilberts friends since 6th grade, was completely used to this sort of behavior from the albino, and even more used to talking in this matter.

"Right there!" Gilbert pointed to the girl, who stopped dead in her tracks a few desks away. The two stared at each other for a second before Gilbert's attention turned back to Antonio, "And she's cute, too!"

"Oh, yeah, you skipped the first day, huh? That's the new transfer student… Matthew Williams, I think."

Gilbert looked up again, and this time the girl had continued making her way toward Gilbert, hiding her face (which could still be seen glowing red) behind her books.

"…Matthew?" Violet eyes were revealed from behind a literature textbook at the mention of the name. Gilbert released Antonio as he plopped back down in his seat, crossing his arms, "Aw, man, you mean you're not a chick?"

"…Why does everyone think that…?" Matthew set his books down on the desk next to Gilbert, taking his seat.

Antonio turned around, looking at both Gilbert and Matthew, "You thought he was a girl, really? When I first saw him, I thought he was Alfred Jones…"

Gilbert turned again to look at the new student sitting next to him. "Oh, yeah… I do see it."

"Everyone seems to think that, too…" Matthew pouted, leaning his elbows on his desk and his chin on his palms.

"Aww, cheer up, Birdie." Gilbert grinned, resting one elbow on his desk and one on the back of his chair.

"Birdie…?" Matthew questioned, turning to look at the albino student next to him.

"Well, it's a cute name. I think it suits you."

"You do realize I'm a guy, right?"

"Doesn't make you any less cute." Matthew turned red again at this. "Sorry I called you a girl, but I saw you looking at me and thought you were checking me out."

Matthew's blush deepened, "I, uh… I sat at your desk yesterday, since you weren't here... I guess they moved another desk in today so I'd have somewhere to sit, but I wasn't too sure where to go when I first came into class."

Gilbert laughed, smirking again, "See? You're blushing, that's cute. Anyways, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, but everyone just calls me Gil." He stretched his hand out, offering for a handshake. Matthew looked at him for a second before offering his own hand.

"Um… Matthew Williams… But you already knew that."

Gilbert laughed again, "I think I'll like you, Birdie." Matthew shook his head lightly, chucking himself.

"Are you seriously gonna keep calling me that?"

"Course. It still suits you." Before he could say anything else, the bell rang. All the students who had been loitering around the room took their seats and the teacher began to take attendance. As Gilbert opened his mouth again, the teacher shot him a look and he shut up immediately. There were a few minutes of peace as the teacher began to talk about the lesson plan for the year, the usual beginning of the year sort of stuff, before Gilbert decided he needed to continue his conversation with Matthew. Pulling out a piece of notebook paper, he scribbled down a brief message;

_What lunch period do you have?_

He folded it several times before reaching over the aisle way and jabbing Matthew in the side of it several times. Matthew took notice rather quickly, reaching down and taking the note. He subtly unfolded it under his desk before spreading it out on top of it. Taking a minute to read it, he pulled out a pencil and scribbled a reply before tossing it back on Gilberts desk.

_4__th__. What about you?_

Gilbert waited for the teacher to turn around again before fist pumping, writing a quick reply.

_Same! Look for me, we should sit together._

He threw the note again, and it landed square on Matthew's desk. He watched as the note was unfolded and read. Smiling, Matthew looked back to Gilbert and nodded, to which Gilbert grinned. Re-folding the note, Matthew shoved it in his folder as the teacher walked by.

Gilbert leaned back on his chair again, the back of his chair hitting the desk behind him. He felt another smack to the back of his hand and he turned around sharply, looking the Hungarian girl in the eyes. She glared at him, and he just smiled, turning back around and leaning back yet again.

Yep, this was going to be a fun school year.

* * *

_Author's Notes_: Ah, I just love writing Gil. He's so hyper and crazy xD And I was able to get Spain and Hungary in here too! Whoo! xD

So yeah, sorry updates take me forever. I promise, I'm gonna try to get this updated whenever I can. And I want to get Dare or Dare finished ASAP, but I've hit a bit of a roadblock, and I don't know where I'm going from where I am right now OTL Anyways, I'll hopefully be getting another section of this up over the next few days.


End file.
